The Mechanisms of Feeling
by piercesbitch
Summary: Quorra offers to help Sam work on his father's old Ducati. The closeness between the two of them lead to something more.


Quorra walked into the garage by the river that Sam and her had been living in for the past couple weeks. She had been looking out at the river; it wasn't the prettiest scene in the city, but she loved the moving water. Sam was over in the corner of the garage where the Ducati and his tools were. He was kneeling on the ground next to it, carefully trying to remove a part of it with a wrench. She walked over to him with a smile on her face. His shirt was off and his back was to her, as she got closer she noticed he was glistening slightly from sweating. She blushed when she realized that she found this attractive then quickly shook the blush from her face and kneeled down besides him.

"Need any help?" Quorra asked him and he turned his head. Sam smiled at her.

"Sure, I could always use an extra hand," he said as he moved over a bit so that she could be in front of the bike as well.

"What are you doing, exactly?" she asked with a grin and watched his hands as he continued turning the wrench.

"I'm trying to replaces these parts, but most of them are rusted on there pretty good." Sam bit his lip as he pulled the wrench a bit harder. She watched him curiously from the side.

"What if you pulled in the other direction first, and then the one you were already pulling in?" Quorra suggested when he continued to have no luck with the bolt. He shrugged slightly then looked up at her.

"I can't see how trying that could hurt." Sam moved the wrench to the right then quickly changed it to the right. He felt the bolt move and he grinned. "Hey, I think it's working," he said as he continued the motions a few more times. Quorra grinned widely as he finally removed the bolt. "Nice thinking." Sam glanced at her and smiled back.

"Can I do something?" she asked with her excitement clear in her voice.

"Of course, you could help me take off the muffler." He smiled at her then moved over a few inches so that Quorra could move closer. When she moved closer, she was only a couple inches from him. She could feel the heat that was radiating from his body. She smiled faintly when she realized she liked how close he felt. He reached around her and got a grip on the muffler with one of his hands. "Okay, you put your hands on the other side and we both pull on three." She nodded and placed both of her hands on the muffler, trying not to be distracted by Sam's closeness. "On three: one… two… three!" After he said three, both of them tugged on the muffler and it came off easier than they both had anticipated. They both fell to the side; Quorra landing on top of Sam with the muffler in her hand but, once she realized she was on him she quickly dropped the piece to the motorcycle and let it clang on the floor. He had one of his hands on her waist from trying to catch her when they both toppled over. He was grinning, her eyes were wide.

"S-sorry," Quorra said as she quickly scrambled off of Sam and onto the ground. He chuckled and sat back up.

"It's fine. I guess the muffler was looser than the bolts. I thought it'd be rusted on too." Sam leaned forward and picked up the muffler to set it aside. She watched him, her heart beating quickly from the surprise of falling over and from being right on top of him. Quorra had no explanation for what she was feeling. It all was new and she had never experienced it before, and it confused her. "You okay?" Sam asked her and arched a brow. He had noticed that she was acting a bit off, and she still hadn't moved from the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said with a quick shake of her head. He got up from the floor and stood over her, reaching his arms down for her to take them.

"Lemme help you up," he said. She looked up at him and took his hands. He pulled her up so that she was on her feet and standing about an inch away from him. She couldn't take being this close to him anymore; she had the unyielding urge to lean forward and kiss him.

So she did.

Not even sure of what she was doing was the right thing to do, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, closing her eyes in the process. Sam's eyes widened in surprise, he hadn't been expecting her to kiss him. He closed his eyes and gently kissed her kissed her back, but Quorra's lips were not moving gently. She pressed her lips hard against his, but moved them fluidly. Sam let go of her hands and placed his on her waist and drew her closer to him. She moved her hands to his chest and parted her lips as she kissed him. She really had no idea what she was doing, but it felt right. Plus, in the few movies her and Sam had watched together, the couples did this. So, why couldn't they?

A few minutes into the kiss, Sam pulled his lips away from hers. He rested his forehead against hers and looked down at her. "Wow," he said, then paused to take a breath. "What was that for?" he asked. Quorra shrugged and bit her lip.

"I felt like… I needed to do it," she answered.

"Oh," he chuckled lightly.

"And I feel like doing it again." Sam smirked slightly and kissed her before she had the chance to kiss him. She let out a sigh through her nose and kissed him back as she had before. She moved her hands from resting against his bare chest to around his neck. He kept his hands on her waist, but pulled her so that they were pressed together. Quorra backed up against the nearest wall without breaking the kiss. Sam kept closer to her as she moved and pressed against her after her back was against the wall. Not even knowing what she should be doing, she let Sam take control. He guided her lips and tongue with his own and trailed his hands up and down her sides.

When their breathing became heavier and their kisses more urgent, Sam broke the kiss for a second to pull Quorra's shirt over her head. He tossed it aside and kissed her again; he ran his hands up and down her stomach and chest. She couldn't help but let out a soft moan as he did so. She leaned her head back against the wall as Sam removed his lips from hers and glided his lips over her jaw and to her neck, where he kissed her warmly. She gently bit down on her lower lip and ran her fingers through her hair as he did so. He kissed back to her lips and then pecked them quickly before he scooped her up into his arms. She gasped in surprise as she was suddenly in his arms and she clung around his neck.

"What are you doing?" Quorra asked as he started walking towards a small staircase that was off to the side.

"Taking you upstairs," he chuckled and started slowly climbing the staircase with her in his arms. She moved her face to the crook of Sam's neck and gently started placing kisses across it as he had done to her. He carried her up the steps as swiftly and as carefully as he could then placed her on the bed. She pulled him down on top of herself and kissed him deeply. She was completely acting on instinct now, and Sam was going along with it. He had no idea if she had done anything like this before, but that thought wasn't even in his mind. All he was focused on was the beautiful woman beneath him. He cupped one of her breasts in her hand, causing her to arch her chest against his touch. He grinned and warmly kissed across Quorra's jaw and he ran his tongue over her neck. She shivered slightly and let out a small, barely auditable moan. Sam snaked his free hand between them and unbuttoned her jeans. He tried his best to push down her pants with that one hand, but he only succeed in revealing the top of her underwear. He sat up and used both of his pants and slowly slid her dark jeans down her long legs. Quorra blushed when she noticed that he was eying the length of her body, up and down. He smiled softly as he noticed then leaned down to softly kiss her lips. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, Quorra," he mumbled against her lips. She nodded and smiled a bit before gliding her hands down his chest and too the hem of his pants. She fumbled with the button of her jeans, for her hands were shaking a bit nervously, but she got it undone. Sam started kissing her again as she pushed his pants down and over his boxers. He helped by kicking them off of his legs then pressed himself against her. Quorra closed her eyes and kissed him as passionately as she could. He started running his hands over her body again. Goose bumps rose up on her skin wherever his hands made contact with it. His hand slowly made it's way down to her underwear. He hooked his finger under the band of her underwear and slowly inched them downward. However, he only got them down a few inches before the computer screen on the desk across from the bed lit up. Sam quickly snapped his head up as the glow from the screen caught his attention, Quorra looked over also after Sam had. The screen was glitching in and out before a clear picture came up on it.

"Sam? Quorra?" A voice from the screen called. It was Tron. When Quorra and Sam suddenly realized they were not alone, they separated and scrambled into a sitting position, both watching the screen. Tron furrowed his brow and looked between the too of them, obviously confused. "Wh-… where are your clothes, Quorra?" Tron asked. Her eyes widened and she looked down at herself before quickly pulling the blankets to Sam's bed over herself. All three of them were silent in surprise and shock.

Sam got up from the bed and walked over to his computer. "Tron?" he asked, as he got closer, examining the screen. "How… how are you here?"

"Uh… I have obviously interrupted something. Do you want me to come back later?" Tron asked instead of answering Sam's question.

"No, no! It's fine… we were just…" Sam glanced back at Quorra then cleared his throat. She looked down at the bed, tightly holding the covers up to her chest, her face still a shade of bright red.

"Ahh…" Tron nodded slightly, not completely sure about what they were doing. "Well, I have found a way to communicate between worlds! That is how and why I am here." He had an accomplished smile on his face.

"Wow," Sam answered, a bit breathlessly. He chuckled as he grinned widely. "That's great! How did you do it?"

"Well, I figured out how Clu was able to send a page to your world, then I tampered a bit with it until I could get a strong enough signal! And here I am," Tron said with the same accomplished grin on his face.

"That's something," Sam said, amazed over the whole situation. Tron nodded his head in agreement.

"That is all I really needed to tell you two. You can… uhh… continue to do what ever you two we doing. I'll call back later tonight and explain how you can contact the Grid. Bye, Sam. Bye, Quorra!" Tron said that all quickly before disappearing from Sam's computer screen. He glanced back at Quorra on the bed, who was still looking down and was fiddling with the corner of the blanket. Sam walked back over to the bed and climbed in next to her.

"Hey…" he said softly then lifted her chin so that he could look at her face. "You alright?" He ran his thumb over her cheek and she nodded.

"Yeah," she answered with a sigh. "Just… embarrassed. I was… not expecting that to happen."

"Neither of us were," Sam smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek. The edges of her lips curled up in a barely noticeable smile as he did so. "I'm sorry," he said then softly kissed her lips. She kissed him back, but not with nearly as much excitement as before they were interrupted. "Want to just lie here and watch a movie? I know you like them, and Tron sorta ruined the mood…" Quorra nodded then smiled wider.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Sam pecked her lips again then got up to start a movie on his computer. After choosing one, he got back into bed and pulled Quorra against him. She snuggled close to him and contently watched the movie with him.


End file.
